OS- Regulus
by Yunea
Summary: Regulus avait toujours ressemblé à son frère, il le savait. Mais il était moins intelligent, moins beau, moins fort, moins grand, moins populaire. Il le savait aussi. Enfant, il s'en moquait. Sirius était là pour lui, pour le protéger de leur père, pour jouer avec lui, faire des farces. OS sur Regulus


Hey !

Me revoilà avec un OS sur Regulus Black, parce que j'adore ce personnage, que les RPs (si vous ne savez pas ce que c'est, je peux vous expliquer en PM) que j'ai fait avec mon meilleur ami m'ont rendu ce personnage attachant, que je le trouve trop peu exploité dans la saga et que je trouve son histoire émouvante.  
J'ai écrit cet OS en écoutant la BO d'Harry Potter 6, dont notamment _Slughorn's Confession, Drink Of Despair, Dumbledore's Killing et Dumbledore's Farewell._ Que des musiques joyeuses, en fait (non).  
Donc cet OS est un peu triste, beaucoup basé sur Regulus, avec une mention de Wolfstar (désolé, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher).  
Un passage m'a fortement été inspiré par le RP que je fais actuellement avec mon meilleur ami.  
Pour situer le contexte : Sirius s'est enfuit de chez lui et est passé chez Remus sauf que c'est après sa « blague » et qu'il pense que Remus lui en veut toujours. Il part donc chez James et devient amorphe, un peu comme s'il fonctionnait comme un automate.

Bien sûr, les musiques citées les personnages et l'histoire ne sont pas à moi, seulement l'idée ci-dessus et tout appartient à J.K.R. et Nicholas Hooper (qui a quand même fait travail tellement génial, rendons lui hommage au moins une fois svp)

Bref, assez de blabla, place à la lecture !

.

Regulus avait toujours ressemblé à son frère, il le savait. Mais il était moins intelligent, moins beau, moins fort, moins grand, moins populaire. Il le savait aussi. Enfant, il s'en moquait. Sirius était là pour lui, pour le protéger de leur père, pour jouer avec lui, faire des farces.

Mais quand il était entré à Hogwarts, Sirius avait commencé à changer. Il disait que les Sang-de-Bourbe étaient comme eux, qu'il ne fallait pas les détester. Et il avait commencé à récolter plus de punitions et à mépriser ses parents, son nom, son rang. Et à s'éloigner de lui. Le petit Regulus, alors âgé de 10 ans, ne comprenait pas ce qu'il s'était passé.

Il aimait beaucoup Sirius, et le voir s'éloigner pour se rapprocher de ses amis Sang-Mêlés ou Sang-de-Bourbe lui faisait de la peine.  
Les choses étaient allées en s'empirant lorsqu'il était entré à Hogwarts, où il avait été envoyé à Slytherin. Lorsqu'il s'était assis à la table de sa Maison et que son regard avait croisé celui de son frère, il avait lu une immense déception et une tristesse encore plus grande. Il n'avait pas compris pourquoi, alors il était allé voir son frère. Lui avait demandé la raison de sa peine.

Ce dernier lui avait fait un sourire triste et avait répondu : « Parce que je n'ai pas pu te sauver. »

Regulus n'avait pas compris le sens de sa phrase. Ou du moins, il avait mis du temps à la comprendre.

Pendant ses trois premières années à l'école, il n'avait pas été trop embêté par Sirius et ses amis. Il parlait peu avec son frère, mais ils s'entendaient bien, à ce moment-là.  
Et quelque part pendant la cinquième année de Sirius, quelque chose avait changé entre eux, leur relation passant de cordiale à méprisante.  
Regulus savait que son frère était régulièrement frappé par leurs parents mais Sirius lui avait toujours dit que c'était normal, qu'il ne devait pas s'en faire. Regulus avait mis du temps à comprendre qu'il n'aurait pas dû prendre autant de coups, qu'il les prenait à sa place.

Et un jour, l'aîné s'était rebellé, avait tenu tête à leur mère.  
Regulus s'en souvenait, c'était l'été entre sa quatrième et cinquième année. Il se rappelait le cri de rage de sa mère et le bruit d'une porte qu'on claque. Il avait voulu faire quelque chose pour son frère, l'aider comme lui l'avait toujours fait, mais il aurait dû désobéir à sa mère, et il s'y refusait. Il était devenu son fils préféré et cela le réjouissait. Enfin sa mère le voyait, l'aimait.  
Il tentait de se convaincre que c'était la faute de Sirius si leurs parents ne l'aimaient plus. Que c'était parce qu'il refusait de faire partie des troupes du Maître. Que c'était à cause des affiches qu'il avait collées sur ses murs, vantant les idées de Dumbledore et des Traîtres-à-leur-Sang.

L'année suivante fut la pire pour Regulus. Vers le mois de décembre, Sirius se renferma sur lui-même, devint plus sombre, plus taciturne.  
Si Regulus parvenait autrefois à lui parler, c'était maintenant une chose impossible.  
Et le plus jeune des deux frères en était très triste. Il savait que cela avait un lien avec Lupin. Il savait qu'ils s'étaient disputés. Il savait que Sirius aimait son ami mais qu'il avait fait quelque chose de terrible. Mais il ne savait pas quoi et n'osait pas lui demander.  
Les murs de la maison familiale qui retentissaient autrefois de leurs rires étaient désormais lugubres, l'atmosphère étouffante de folie.

Leur mère sombrait peu à peu dans l'aliénation et leur père était de moins en moins présent chez eux.  
Sirius s'était assombri, semblait être rongé par les idées noires et le visage du jeune Regulus, autrefois rond et exprimant toujours une douce lueur de joie était aujourd'hui pâle et creusé, reflétant son malheur. Il tentait tant bien que mal de maintenir le cap dans une famille dont les liens s'étiolaient peu à peu, rongée par la folie et la maladie.  
Les nuits étaient peuplées par les cris des cauchemars de Sirius et des crises de Walburga.  
Ce fut les pires vacances de Noël que passa Regulus, qui maintenait vaillamment un visage trompeur. Durant quinze jours, il ne dormit pas, s'occupant de calmer leur mère et tentant de parler à son frère. Mais rien n'y fit et lorsqu'ils retournèrent à Hogwarts, Sirius semblait vide de toute vie, posant un regard aveugle sur le monde, et Regulus se demandait si le Square Grimmaurd continuerait à l'étouffer de cette manière.

Le jeune garçon passait de plus en plus de temps à veiller sur son frère et parla un jour avec Remus Lupin. Il comprit que ce dernier avait été trahi par Sirius, qu'ils avaient été ensemble pendant un temps et que l'état de Sirius était plus qu'inquiétant. Lupin lui dit qu'il avait essayé de l'atteindre mais rien n'y faisait, pas même sa colère ou ses suppliques.

Le deuxième semestre passa et Regulus vint à se dire que l'état de son frère était en partie dû aux traitements de ses parents. Alors un soir d'été, il entra dans la chambre de Sirius et commença à remplir sa malle avec toutes ses possessions. L'aîné lui avait demandé quel était le but de ses agissements et il lui avait répondu d'un ton catégorique : « Je t'aide à t'enfuir. »  
Sirius avait semblé revenir à la vie et l'avait remercié. Puis, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir, Regulus sur ses pas, il s'était tourné vers lui et l'avait serré dans ses bras. Regulus, qui avait perdu l'habitude de telles marques d'affection, s'était tendu puis l'avait enlacé en retour. Sirius avait murmuré d'une voix douce et triste.

« Tu sais, je n'ai pas voulu te faire de mal. Jamais. Si… Si je me suis éloigné, c'était pour te protéger. Je n'ai pas pu te sauver mais je pouvais te protéger. Si tu étais resté avec moi, tu aurais eu des problèmes avec père et mère, et avec ta maison. Je sais que je me suis comporté comme un connard mais c'était pour que qu'on s'éloigne. Je suis désolé, j'aurai aimé que ça se passe d'une autre façon. J'aurai aimé qu'on vive dans un monde dans lequel notre famille est restée soudée, dans lequel nous sommes toujours « toi et moi contre le monde » mais c'est impossible et j'en suis désolé. J'aurai aimé que notre famille soit comme toutes les autres et qu'on soit heureux. Je suis désolé… »

Une larme avait glissé le long de la joue de Sirius et Regulus l'avait serré un peu plus fort.

« C'est toujours « toi et moi contre le monde. » Toujours. »

L'aîné avait eu un sourire triste. « Je t'aime Regulus. »

« Je t'aime aussi Sirius. »

Ils s'étaient séparés et Sirius était descendu dans le grand salon, clamant haut et fort qu'il partait.  
A partir de cet instant, Regulus était resté en haut des marches, regardant sans écouter, et avait souri quand Sirius avait ouvert la porte. Il l'avait alors transpercé de ses yeux brume et avait lancé : « Par pitié, ne deviens pas le toutou de Voldemort. »

Regulus avait souri très légèrement et l'avait regardé partir, murmurant un petit « J'ai déjà une idole, Sirius. »

Et c'était vrai. Toute sa vie, son frère avait été son modèle. D'abord pour devenir comme lui, après pour ne pas faire les mêmes erreurs.

Le lendemain, il avait vu le nom de Sirius être brûlé sur la tapisserie familiale, il avait essuyé les pleurs de sa mère, s'était forcé à sourire quand il avait été nommé Héritier de la Très Noble et Ancienne Famille Black.

Et la vie avait repris son court, il était retourné à Hogwarts, avait revu son frère sourire, finalement libéré de la pression familiale. Regulus avait été heureux. Il avait fait le bon choix en aidant son frère à partir, même si lui-même devait y perdre son âme.

Et ce fut le cas. Durant les deux dernières années qu'il passa à Hogwarts, son père quitta le Square Grimmaurd et sa mère sombra complètement dans la folie, la fuite de son premier-né et celle de son mari ayant détruit les dernières parcelles saines de son esprit. Il commença lui aussi à être rongé par la folie et s'enrôla dans l'armée du Lord Noir. Il devint très vite son favori et découvrit un secret qui pourrait permettre aux Aurors de gagner la guerre. Mais il n'y songea pas une seule fois. Il avait oublié son frère, leurs jeux, leur promesse.

Il était seul désormais. Sa mère était morte peu de temps après sa sortie de Hogwarts. L'amour qu'il avait éprouvé pour Sirius s'était peu à peu mué en rancœur qu'il les ait quittés, le laissant seul à essayer de garder la face, à se battre pour sauver une famille vouée à la perdition, sa vie happée par le désespoir. Il en vint finalement à le haïr, oubliant qu'il l'avait aidé dans sa fuite. Il oublia à quel point ils s'étaient aimés pour mieux le détester, transformant ses souvenirs.

 _Toi et moi contre le monde._

Cette promesse n'avait plus lieu d'être, maintenant.

Mais seulement quelques mois plus tard, à l'été 1981, Voldemort perdit grâce aux yeux du jeune homme. Il avait torturé Kreacher, l'avait laissé faible et malade dans une caverne sombre et Regulus avait pu le sauver de justesse. Il avait ramené l'elfe chez lui, l'avait soigné. Et il avait découvert ce que contenait la caverne, le moyen d'y accéder.

Le jeune Regulus observa avec dégoût Peter Pettigrew se pencher vers le Maître pour lui murmurer quelque secret et une image fugace de Sirius, se moquant gentiment de lui, traversa son esprit.  
Il mit quelques jours à se décider mais prit finalement une décision.  
Voir Pettigrew lui rappela son frère et il se remémora alors toutes les fois où ils avaient été là l'un pour l'autre. Il se rendit compte qu'il voulait que Voldemort perde la guerre, aussi envoya-t-il une lettre à Sirius dans laquelle il exposa son plan. Il partit ensuite à la caverne où était caché une partie de l'âme de Voldemort, guidé par Kreacher. Regulus savait qu'il pouvait y laisser sa vie, mais il était sûr de lui.

Il réussit à subtiliser le médaillon de Salazar Slytherin et le confia à l'elfe de maison pour qu'il le détruise ou le cache.  
Mais il était désormais trop faible pour sortir de la caverne et sentait la vie quitter son corps.

Une de ses dernières pensées fut pour son frère, qu'il avait détesté une partie de sa vie, mais il espérait que celui-ci survivrait à la guerre, qu'il serait heureux avec Lupin.

Une phrase qu'il lui avait dit, peu de temps après sa répartition, lui revint en mémoire.

« Parce que je n'ai pas pu te sauver. » avait-il dit d'un air triste.

Sirius avait toujours voulu qu'il soit épargné par la folie de leur famille, par la guerre. Mais il avait échoué. Regulus savait que ce n'était pas sa faute, qu'il aurait fallu, comme avait si bien dit son frère, qu'ils naissent dans un autre monde pour cela.

Leur famille avait volé en éclats et il avait vendu son âme à Voldemort. Il espérait simplement que Sirius saurait tout et lui pardonnerai de l'avoir forcé à rompre sa promesse. Il s'en voulait aussi. Beaucoup. Il s'en voulait de l'avoir haït avec autant de force car cela l'avait mené à sa perte.

Et c'est avec la pensée qu'il aurait voulu voir son frère une dernière fois pour lui parler face à face, qu'il aurait voulu mourir avec quelqu'un à ses côtés et pas seul dans un endroit sombre, que Regulus Black mourut.


End file.
